Disney+ Original Marvel Animated Movies
Apart from the projects involving the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the creative minds working at the Marvel Animated Department for Disney+ introduced a line of stand-alone Animated Movies, each with a unique premise, cast, and animation style. Original Films Captain America and the Avengers Mere weeks after the founding of the Avengers, the greatest super team the world has ever seen, they discover Captain America frozen in ice. As he attempts to adjust to life in the present, the tale of the Avengers is told in concert with Captain America's first team of heroes; the Invaders! X-Men: Out of Time Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Iceman, Beast, and Angel are all finally getting used to their place in the mysterious Xavier Institute and adjusting to their roles as mutant role models. However, when a future version of Beast arrives and informs them of a horrible tragedy yet to come, the X-Men accept their first official mission to travel into the future! The Punisher vs Deadpool Frank Castle has been reluctantly roped into several "superhero team-ups" before. But none of them have ever compared to the ludicrousness of the Merc with the Mouth himself; Deadpool. A-Force: Ride of the Valkyries After the Bifrost Sword is stolen and used to trap Thor between dimensions, Brunnhilde the Valkyrie must step forward and recruit a team of the greatest female heroes Midgard has to offer, so that they can venture into the mysterious Isle of the Sirens! The Death of Spider-Man As Peter Parker attempts to prove himself worthy of becoming an Avenger, his greatest enemies begin to scheme. As Norman Osborn stages a jailbreak, he recruits Doctor Octopus, Electro, Scorpion, Kraven, and the Sandman who all share one similar goal; to finally kill Spider-Man! Thanos: Black Sun With Thanos having been betrayed by the Black Order, he sees the only option to regain his superiority as repurposing the dead planet of Titan into a Black Sun; a device capable of consuming entire Solar Systems. As he tears his way through the universe in search of the necessary components, he finds himself opposed by every possible hurdle the galaxy has to offer, including the World Devourer Galactus, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and even his favorite daughter Gamora. Thor Does the Trials of Hercules When tensions between the Greek and Norse Gods begin to rise and Odin's disapproval towards his son reaches a boiling point, Thor decides to reclaim his family's honor by challenging Hercules to a contest to finally see who is mightier! The Fantastic Five The Fantastic Four might be some of the greatest super heroes the world has ever seen, but their abilities are truly put to the test when they are faced with juggling saving the world and raising the newborn Franklin Richards! Heroes for Hire, Inc. v. Tony Stark Just as Luke Cage and Iron Fist's Heroes for Hire business begins to take off, they are faced with the offer of a lifetime. Charged with investigating billionaire playboy Tony Stark for fraud and weapons laundering, by clients unknown, the Heroes find themselves wrapped up in a case more insane than they ever could have imagined! Guardians of the Galaxy: Trial of the Phoenix The Guardians of the Galaxy have been aching for some action for months now. Things get a little complicated, however, when they hear about the mutant hero from Earth, Jean Grey, devouring a planet. Lines are drawn between the Guardians and their allies on Earth as the X-Men are put on trial by the Shi'ar Empire. Captain Marvel: the Ultimate Sacrifice Decades ago, the Avengers faced a threat too powerful to defeat. The entirety of humanity was destroyed, save for Carol Danvers, or so she thought. After spending years in space defending other helpless planets, Captain Marvel receives a transmission from her Avengers communicator. Racing back to the Earth, she discovers old S.W.O.R.D. transmissions detailing how a small cadre of humanity was able to survive. But what Carol wasn't expecting was to see some of her oldest friends, and some unexpected offspring of other heroes she had known back in the day. But there isn't much time to catch up, as a danger approaches that only Captain Marvel can beat. Young Avengers Assemble With the Avengers disassembled and the number of teenage superheroes on the rise, a younger version of the time traveling Conqueror, Kang, adopts an identity in the present day as Iron Lad. He uses his knowledge of past and future events to recruit a team of young heroes with the destiny to become legends. Spider-Man: the Clone Conspiracy Peter Parker has always had a complicated and confusing life. But things get even more complicated when Peter's loved ones appear to be returning from the grave, including Gwen and George Stacy, Harry Osborn, Ashley Kafka, Martha Connors, and even former supervillain turned philanthropist Doctor Octopus. Peter tries not to take this apparent gift for granted, but things get stranger when new versions of old enemies begin popping up, only for Spider-Man to be assisted by a variety of Spider-themed vigilantes. Spider-Man begins to think he's losing his mind, but can he get to the bottom of things before it's too late? Thunderbolts: Justice Like Lightning Congressional approval of the Avengers has been dropping rapidly following multiple super-powered terrorist attacks. Known hero-hater General Thaddeus Ross takes this opportunity to use his influence as a military figure and recruit a team of former supervillains to act as the government-sanctioned protectors of freedom and security. Nick Fury: Hunted by the Howling Commandos Politics has always been Nick Fury's least favorite part of his job. Especially now that he's become embroiled in an assassination plot involving the Latverian dictator Doctor Doom and is on the run from the black ops team of superheroes that Fury himself recruited; the Howling Commandos! Namor and the Defenders of the Deep Namor the Sub-Mariner has always felt torn between his life in Atlantis and the surface world. He has fought alongside heroes like the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four, but it's time Namor took things into his own hands. With oceanic pollution and poaching of endangered animals reaching new levels, Namor puts together his own team of water-dwelling heroes to try and save the world. '' FF: Galactic Storm ''The Fantastic Four's reconstruction of their brand into the Future Foundation is well underway, with Spider-Man now serving alongside them and a cadre of young heroes undergoing training. Everything is looking up for the FF, so of course it's the perfect time for the Kree-Skrull War to finally make it's way to the Earth. Venom: Lethal Protector After facing multiple defeats at the hands of Spider-Man, the pairing of Eddie Brock and the symbiotic Venom decide it's time for a fresh start. Relocating to San Francisco initially seems like the best idea, where they can make a name for themselves as a hero. But things take a turn when Venom's past catches up to them, putting everyone they've come to care about in mortal danger. Inhumans Among Us The Inhuman Royal Family has always tried to remain separate from the affairs of Earth. But when a Terrigen Bomb is detonated in New York City, the Inhumans find themselves roped into a political nightmare with the X-Men, who discover Terrigen is deadly to their mutant genetics. Ant-Man vs the Wasp With Scott Lang having recently taken over the Ant-Man mantle from Hank Pym, everything is starting to look up in his life. So of course, Hank's estranged daughter, Nadia, who was raised in the Red Room, makes her debut as the new Unstoppable Wasp, hellbent on assassinating her father for abandoning her. Iron Man: Armor Wars With Tony Stark's technology being mass auctioned off through the Black Market, Iron Man becomes a fugitive from the law. He then begins a one man war against the Ten Rings and the Advanced Idea Mechanics. While Iron Man quickly finds himself outmatched and on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D., his closest friends take it upon themselves to armor up and save the world. The Hulk: Strongest One There Is The Hulk has been off the grid for months. He just wants to be left alone, but one of his greatest enemies, the Leader, refuses to let him be. Using a new mind control device, the Hulk is sent on a deadly rampage across the continental United States, resulting in every superhero capable of standing up to him joining forces in attempt to save the Hulk from himself. Avengers/X-Men: Ultimatum Enraged by the deaths of his children, Magneto uses his powers to reverse the Earth's poles, flooding New York City, and resulting in millions of deaths. Desperate and seeing no other options, the surviving heroes band together to launch a final assault on Magneto before he fulfills his plan of eradicating humanity to create a mutant paradise on Earth. Captain America: Secret Empire Has Captain America been corrupted by the almighty Cosmic Cube? Or has he always been dedicated to the fascist Hydra regime? As the heroes race to collect the fragments of the Cube out of the desperate hope to fix their friend, Hydra begins to tighten their grip around the world. The Miscellaneous Adventures of Rocket Raccoon and his Best Friend, Groot Everyone is familiar with the Guardians of the Galaxy. The mighty heroes; Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, and who could forget their trusty mascots, Rocket and Groot! Wait... mascots? Not cool! Rocket and Groot can totally stand on their own and have crazy adventures that would make the other Guardians wet their pants! But when they go out of their way to prove it, they may find themselves biting off more than they can chew... The Secret Origin of the Black Panther T'Challa has always done his best to live up to his father's legacy as King and as the Black Panther. But when the King finds himself being haunted by the past Black Panthers, he will find himself on a path to uncovering the untold truth of Wakanda, and the world will never be the same... Magnus and the House of M After suffering a mental breakdown, the Scarlet Witch alters reality so that all of her loved ones had their one greatest wish granted. On the surface, it seemed a blessing, but consequently, her father, Magneto, became the de facto ruler of the world, and mutants are now the dominant species. Everything seems to be set in stone, but when Wolverine begins having memory flashes of his past life, everything starts to change. Doctor Strange and the Illuminati When Doctor Strange discovers one of the most precious items in his mystical inventory has gone missing, thus putting all of reality at stake, he must call upon some of the only people he can trust. While this Secret Society of Superheroes may have fallen out of good standing, they agree it is important to put their differences aside in order to save the universe. She-Hulk Smash Jennifer Walters is just trying to live her life and make a name for herself as a Defense Attorney. She doesn't want to known as the Hulk's cousin, a reputation that follows her everywhere she goes. However, after being involved in a near-fatal accident and receiving a blood transfusion from her cousin, Jennifer must now navigate her life as a lawyer with the life of a hero she has been thrust into. But things might be looking up when Jennifer discovers the superhero group the Fantastic Four is auditioning for a new member! Could this be the break Jennifer's been waiting for? The Winter Soldier's War Journal James Barnes is haunted by the horrible things he did while in Hydra's employ. While he tries to make amends serving with Nick Fury's Secret Warriors, they find themselves embroiled in a mission with direct ties to one of his most famous hits. Can Bucky redeem himself for his actions, or will he succumb to his dormant Hydra programming? Thor: Siege on Midgard When Malekith assembles an army from all across the Ten Realms and stages an all out assault on the Earth, Thor is forced to confront his biggest mistakes. All this while the world falls into chaos, left defended by a sorely unprepared team of Avengers. Ghost Rider: Highway to Hel When Mephisto mysteriously vanishes from Hell, his son and biggest competitor, Blackheart, enlists the services of the newest Ghost Rider; Robbie Reyes. Robbie is tasked with tracing down every lead throughout every known plane of existence, making some very unlikely allies and even unlikelier enemies along the way. The Astonishing Exiles The multiverse is in peril! Cracks throughout time and space have left countless realities damaged. Only an elite squad of mutants and heroes cast out from their own realities stand a chance of repairing the damage done, and saving all life in existence. The Completely Real and Nonfictional Ballad of Kamala Khan Nearly a year after Kamala Khan was exposed to the Terrigen Mists, becoming the teenage vigilante Ms. Marvel, she recounts her latest adventures and team-ups with some of the world's greatest heroes in a tale so incredible she fears no one will ever hear it told... X-Force: Quantum Loop When the time traveling mutant Cable is assassinated by his younger self, a squad of the deadliest X-Men are put together to hunt him down. However, they find themselves wrapped up in a plot involving Ahab the Mutant Hunter and Kang the Conqueror. As they scramble to avenge their comrade and save the timeline at once, they find themselves sorely outmatched by a force they do not understand. Hawkeye and Black Widow: Return to the Red Room While on a much deserved vacation from S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff accidentally stumble upon a plot involving the Red Room. The two heroes find themselves caught up in a brutal walk down memory lane with the fate of the future hanging in the balance. The Superior Spider-Man After being diagnosed with days to live, Doctor Octopus embarks on an insane plot to transfer his mind into the body of his arch-nemesis: Spider-Man. By some twist of fate, Otto's plan succeeds, leaving Peter Parker to die in his body. Meanwhile, Octavius finds himself in a position to finally do some good, in a better way than Parker ever could. But it isn't long until he discovers that there's more to being a hero, that with great power there must also come great responsibility. The Squadron Supreme of America Earth's Mightiest Heroes in action! The Squadron Supreme of America have been protecting the Earth on the side of, in their words, it's greatest country for a decade. They've always been programmed as heroes to welcome other do-gooders, but when the American government deems the newly formed vigilante group, the Avengers, international terrorists, the Squadron find themselves pushed to their limits, and discover the power that truly lurks within them... Fantastic Four 2099 Decades into a technologically advanced dystopian future, the Fantastic Four find themselves waking up in a Roxxon laboratory with no memory of how they got there. But there is little time to investigate why they're there, as they are almost instantly enlisted into the war between metahumans and corporations. However, the more involved they become, the more disturbing secrets about themselves they begin to uncover... Marvel Super Heroes: Contest of Champions The Earth has always been a target of interest for many inter-galactic beings due to its richness of potential for power. But things take a turn when an ancient pair of cosmic brothers, the Grandmaster and the Collector, become bored and decide to use the Earth and it's heroes as pawns in their game. Forced to face off against their greatest enemies and even each other, can the superheroes survive long enough to save the world? Category:Created by Kid Marvelette